warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tremorisian Mine Guards
I hope this article gets its property template as it seems as good as this one Tremors, hopefully this is from the same author, otherwise it would seem a bit like plagiarism. --RemosPendragon (talk) 14:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) An interesting article, but there are a few things that should be addressed. First off there are no Imperial Guard regiments that are raised from the Imperial Worlds within the Koronous Expanse. The reason for this is because the Imperium has very little power out in the Expanse. Generally the contact that inhabitants of the Expanse get from the Imperium as a whole are Missionaries, Adeptus Mechanicus Explorators and of course Rogue Traders. The Koronous Expanse is a lawless area of space, and for a planet to become a Imperial Guard recruiting world it would require a good deal of oversight from the Departmento Munitorum, wich has little to know presence in the Expanse, partly because it's dangerous to just get into the Expanse. This is also a reasln why you wouldn't have to worry about the Inquisition, as inquisitors rarely go out into the Koronous Expanse since it's not officially Imperial territory Now having said that it doesn't mean you can't have them as a skilled military force. They could simply be the Planetary Defense forces of Tremor. If you really want them to have extraplanetary presence then I suggest that you make it so that Tremor has a powerful mining conglomerate. In 40k interplanetary corporations exist, and they are fully capable of having private armies that are perfectly capable of waging proper war. It would make sense as other colonies in the expanse would want for raw materials since supplies from the worlds outside of the Expanse would be sporadic. Given how dangerous the Expanse is, any major business enterprise would be foolhardy if they weren't armed to the teeth. I'm also somewhat confused about their methods of warfare. Now every IG regiment gets basic combat training for a number situations, but generally regiments specialize in the kind of warfare that they were known for on their homeworld since regiments are usually drawn from the local PDF. With regards to this I can't see how they would be able to specialize in seige warfare or armoured warfare given that their cities are all built well beneath the surface of Tremor. How exactly do you beseige an underground city. and wouldn't the confined spaces make it difficult to deploy large armoured fighting vehicles? I'm not sure I understand how they came to specialize in that kind of warfare. All of that aside it's an interesting idea. Just needs some polishing. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :With regards to siege warfare underground - it's an interesting, all things considered. Aircraft is removed as a factor, but gases, water and the lay of the land itself become much more important. The Z-axis also comes into effect, with the possibility of tunneling into a city from above or below with specialised equipment rather than Basilisks and Demolishers becomes an inviting prospect. The body of work doesn't necessarily need polishing as much as a little expansion and detail to remove ambiguities (unless that's what you meant by polishing). //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 05:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the feed back and I would appreciate some help making my Tremors more canon friendly and better ways to help flesh them out. as for the Nationstates link post, yes this is the same Author. Blackdamp (talk) 05:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) In Responce to their Military Doctrines being called into question, I do believe it would be better to Limit them to Guerrilla Tactics and Siege Infantry with Light Artillery such as Thudd Guns and Mole Mortars, with the Support of Light Vehicles that are capable of moving through the tunnels left by the Hades breaching drills such as Chimeras, Sentinels and Tauros, as well as the Cyclops Demo Vehicle. And making them the Private Armies of a Powerful Corperation located in the Expanse would allow me to give them the best equipment they can afford, as well as allow them to work as Mercenary Units for Inqusitors and Rogue Traders within the Expanse and Calixis Sector. I think that those are some good ideas. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 05:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, if you have any ideas in particular I would love to hear them. it would help translating them from Imperial Guard Regiment to a Ruthless Mercenary Band a little easier. Also being Mercenaries in the Expanse would allow them to Hire and work alongside with Xenos on occasion, such as Ork Freebooters or Kroot Mercs? Right? Absolutely. One of the virtues of the Koronous Expanse is that the usual IMperial rules don't apply as much out there, it being a frontier and all. Also for an I dea I noticed that your guys use heavy armored infantry. Since they would not be Guardsmen they wouldn't have access to Departmento Munitorum resources, and they are unlikely to have arrangements with any major Forgeworlds out in the expanse despite Mechanicus ties. So I was thinking that maybe their Heavy Armor was adapted from environmental protection suits that they used for hazardous mining areas. Thoughts? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 07:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC) That is an Idea. Considering they do have their own industry they are more than capable of forging their own Armor, and I did always have them styilized after Miners, such as the shape of their helmet and the inclusion of a headlamp. Giving them Enviro Suits with built in armor plates or at least Armor worn with it would make sense. Naturally resistant to heat and Toxic gases found in the Mines. Which by the way are what the Damp Labor Corps is named after. Also Right now while working on the new Canon for my Tremors I am making a page for their Homeworld. Also Removing Battle Tanks in favor from the Common Chimera and their Variants would make more sense. Though I could have Fanon Made Vehicles to compliment the ones i already have, though i would need better names for them. If you're about to write vehicles, you could consider using this template: It is not much used, but seems really good template. Grats --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC) 11:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well I fished rewriting the lore here to reflect their new status as mercenaries. and I think it turned out nicely. Blackdamp (talk) 11:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Always more to add. but I am really liking how it is turning out. I've been thinking, and would appreciate some opinions. I was considering giving the Mine Guard a Aestetic overhaul, in terms of Images and design. I would appreciate any Input on designs that would fit their style. Also I was considering giving their tech a Sidegrade. Turning their weapons into more advanced Coilguns or Gauss rifles. Something that would give them a bit more staying power in 40k Combat instead of bullets. Without making them stupidly advanced. Also might I request any of our Resident artists help me with an Actual Flag for the Mine Guard. Something to Replace my current one. Blackdamp (talk) 09:39, December 20, 2016 (UTC) IF you need pics about troopers, I could possibly help, just ask. My vehicle designs however are usually subpar... What comes to flag, I guess Necrus is your best shot with logo-designs. He has an eye and a hand for those. --Remos talk 10:19, December 20, 2016 (UTC) New Troop Pictures would be nice. New Weapon and Vehicle Pictures are my Priority, try to get away from older WW2 or Cold War designs, and a new Flag would be Icing on the Cake. Blackdamp (talk) 10:41, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm well, the point of guard is meant o be kinda sub-par equipment. Like guard for the most part are given basic shit any feral worlder could pick up and learn to use with relative ease. Even more advanced worlds such as Cadia and Krieg and Armageddon are still supplied with basically the stock standard equipment. The only exceptions are elite units within Guard regiments, and the Militarum Tempestus. The Mechanicum Skitarri however get all sorts of fun mechanicus tools, so if the Mine guard became more like Skitarri, you could make a case for more special tech. But for the most part, Guardies are given the standard shit all over the imperium, and any specialist equipment the Regiment world either supplies or the local forgies do. Zeph gm (talk) 11:00, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Well, remember, the Mine Guard are not an Imperial Force, despite their name. They are their own little empire in the Koronus Expanse. While small, they operate as Mercenaries throughout the Region, and into Imperial Space (I.E The Calixis Sector), as well as being opportunistic Expansnionists. Thus I figured their Arsenal needed something Unique, to give them the Edge to properly fight against Orks, The Forces of Chaos, and other such Nightmares in the Expanse Blackdamp (talk) 20:11, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm Well mercenaries would potentially pick up weird and wonderful things as they go along, but in terms of uniform equipment, they probs wouldn't have very uniform equipment going by mercenaries of the current era. they tend to use what they can find, scrounge and steal. Lasguns again become the most probable weapons to find. Autoguns too, but less common (more civilian weapons), so if you engineered a situation in which they managed to acquisition a large haul of a certain weapon, like boltguns, or Mechanicus weaponry, then they could find dank stuff. However, Tech-heresy wise, since they are not officially a part of the imperium, they could engineer their own weird weapons, especially if they got some benign hereteks all up in their government. Zeph gm (talk) 01:04, December 21, 2016 (UTC) A Fair Point, and while many Mine Guards will use Customized weapons. They aren't just Mercenaries, while they do act as PMC for Rouge Traders, Inquisitors, and other well paying individuals. The Union itself, is a Conglomerate of Miners, Arms Manufacturers, Slavers, and other such things. The Mine Guard are their Military Branch, so it would make sense or them to produce their own weapons to be the baseline for their forces. I had considered Laser weapons, as well as Autoguns (Which they Currently use). Many of their other designs are based on Imperial Gear they have gotten hold of. Still I am open to suggestions, and Images.Blackdamp (talk) 01:38, December 21, 2016 (UTC) https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ac/b8/29/acb829d833ee70f9cfe6017128dd5b3a.jpg Concept for the Mine guard? figured subterranean combat would need a few things and add a few things. Dirt, primarily. Gas masks I figured were a must, along with goggles and a torch. Also figured rust might be a constant factor, especially for outfits in protracted conflicts. Zeph gm (talk) 03:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that looks nice. Including Styilized Mining Gear, such as a Miners Helmet would fit their theme. Most of their weapons built for close range. Dirt, Grime, Rust, all things they would have. Their goggles would be Darkly Tinted to protect their eyes from Bright Lights. Blackdamp (talk) 05:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Blackdamp (talk) 08:19, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Wow, I wrote this Six Years ago? Well I might as well do some Updates and Polish it a bit more.